That December Day
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, the snow is falling and kids are playing in the snow. Till your oldest asks where her father is that Christmas Eve.


I was almost asleep when this idea hit me. So let me know if you like it!

_I'll Be Home_

It was December 24th. Snow had fallen, and there was a good bit of it. Sam looked at the neighborhood kids play in the one's backyard, trying to created the worlds biggest snowman. She saw her kids, Emily, who was five, and Leah, who was two, play with the kids and build a snowman. She stopped looking out the window and looked at the living room she was currently in.

Emily begged her to get a Christmas tree. Sam told her that it wasn't really necessary, but in the end, Emily won. The tree did look great, but it wasn't the point. There were stoking hung on the fireplace and there were paper decorations that Emily had made in school or on her own. Sam looked under the tree, 2 presents were there-from Emily to Leah and Sam. She had worked hard on the money to get the presents, and Sam was happy that she did something on her own.

Sam heard the front door open and her heart skipped a beat. Emily with Leah at town walked into the living room. They were covered in snow and Leah's hat had fallen off. Sam smiled and helped them get undressed.

"Mom, can we have hot chocolate?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, lets go," Sam said picking Leah up and heading toward the kitchen.

Sam made the hot chocolate while Emily made chocolate milk for Leah. Sam put Leah in her high chair and Sam and Emily took seats at the table. They enjoyed their drinks in silence, till little Leah started to babble.

"Dada..." she gurgled, slamming her cup down on the tray.

"Leah no," Sam said, shushing her.

"Why don't you talk about dad?" Emily asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Sam asked, a little alarmed.

"You never talk about him," she said, looking at the table.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it," Sam explained.

"Can you try?" Emily asked.

"I can try." Sam got up and looked out the window over the sink.

"We were young and dumb. I knew that once he left I doubt that I would see him again. He signed up for the army." Sam paused and saw that it was beginning to snow again. "We had recently bought our first apartment, and were moving in. He came home all excited one day and talked about it the rest of the night. Pretty soon he signed up. He told his mother and our friends. His mother didn't like the idea. Our one friend, decided that we should get married before he left." She looked at the rings on her finger and sighed. "We got married, simple, yet beautiful. We were happy. The day he left, I found out that you were coming Emily."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yep. I was excited. I was all ready to tell him, but I found out that I had to say my goodbye to an officer to tell him. I was disappointed. So I just told him that I loved him." Sam felt a tear coming on. "He sent me letters, but I could never reply to them. I tried, but always got them back. I found out that the address wasn't in use anymore and he was moved someplace else. You came along, and I realized that you looked just like him."

"I look like daddy?" Emily said, excited.

"Yes you did. So it was a few years later, and you were 2, when he returned home for awhile. I was happy. He walked in the door and he saw you. He was very mad that I didn't tell him. We got into a fight and he walked out." Sam started to cry and mess with the rings on her finger. "I saw him a few days later. He wanted to try again. So we did. Then about a month later, he had to leave again. I was very sad. So he left and I found out that Leah was on the way. I got a new address and sent him a letter, luckily it went through and he was excited. Then it happened."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Leah had just turned one and you were 3, I got a letter."

"Was it from daddy?" Emily asked.

"No it was from the guy that daddy worked for. Daddy had gone out and he never returned. I was very sad and waited for another letter to let me know if anything had happened to him. Then I got a new letter. They found daddy and he was in the hospital there because he got hurt very badly. Then it was a month later, I got a letter to say that daddy was okay and he started to fight again. So here we are, Emily 5 and little Leah 3, and no word on how daddy is doing." Sam looked at Emily.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah I know," Sam replied. "Go get in your PJ's."

"Wait I have a question," Emily said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Is that why you didn't want a Christmas tree?" she asked.

"Me and daddy used to do the tree together, and it always reminds me of him." Sam smiled at the little girl and got Lea out of her high chair and changed her and got the girls ready for bed.

Sam sat down on the couch and looked at the tree. She could see snow falling in the window behind, and it made Christmas Eve special. She finally got that of her chest, and she was happy about that. She saw car stop in front of the house and she thought of late night Christmas carolers. There was a knock at the door. Sam got up and opened the door.

"I don't really wanna-" She stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at the person in front of her.

"Fr-Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah? What forget your own husband?" he asked.

"No way," she said as she kissed him. Sam heard a giggle from behind her. They stopped kissing and they turned. Emily, who had Leah, were sitting on the steps looking at them

"What are you still doing up?" Sam asked, taking Leah.

"I heard the car," Emily said.

"Is this Emily?" Freddie asked.

"Daddy?" she asked. Freddie nodded. Emily ran to him and hugged is legs and Freddie patted her head.

The Benson family was finally together. Forever.

* * *

What did you guys think?


End file.
